FATIGUÉ…
by Catirella
Summary: La vie nous force parfois à faire des choix. Duo va faire le choix, de quitté l’homme qu’il aime ce soir... OS, angst au début... YAOI...


Titre : **FATIGUÉ…**

**Auteur :** Catirella

Disclamer : Ils ne sont pas à moi. Quel dommage ! J'ai pourtant tout fait pour ! Mais ils ne veulent pas les donner ou même les prêter au Japon… M'en fous ! Je les pique quand même, Na !

Couples : Heero/Duo

Genre : Il faut la lire…. OS de taille moyenne.

_Bêta, Arlia :_

_Bonjour à tous _

_Très jolie fic._

_Plus sombre que d'habitude mais ça ne gâche rien._

_Bonne lecture Arlia_

**Note de _Catirella_, l'auteur:**  
_É__crit sur deux jours le 11 et 12 septembre 2006._

Moi aussi je suis fatiguée.  
Mais pas pour les mêmes raisons hélas.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère.  
Catirella

©

_Je vous informe au cas où certaines ne le sauraient pas, que nous n'avons pas le droit de répondre aux reviews via les fictions…

* * *

_

**FATIGUÉ…**

**

* * *

**

POV de Duo :

Je suis fatigué.

Au début tout allait pour le mieux et depuis plus d'un an, nous nous éloignons l'un de l'autre.

Cela n'aura duré que 4 ans.

4 malheureuses petites années. Dont, plus d'une à nous déchirer un peu plus chaque jour.

Tu es encore à ses côtés. Je ne le supporte plus. Elle passe toujours avant moi. Et moi lorsque je rends visite à Hilde, j'ai droit à une scène de ménage comme tu en as le secret.

Je reconnais avoir mes torts. Je ne suis pas une petite femme au foyer. C'est toi qui l'es pour nous deux. Cela en plus de ton rôle de garde du corps, de cette femme qui je me le demande… N'est pas ta maîtresse depuis toutes ces années.

Je n'en peux plus de tes reproches pour tout. Mon bordel, mes retards, mes maux de tête. Et tous ces petits riens, qui me pourrissent la vie.

Ce soir je pars.

Tu es parti une nouvelle fois la rejoindre, dès qu'elle t'a bipé. Alors que tu étais en congé, à peine depuis 24 heures.

Même moi… Je n'ai jamais eu cette chance là, que tu accoures aussi vite, lorsque j'avais besoin de toi.

Tu ne sais même pas ce que je fais depuis plus d'un an, que j'ai quitté les Preventers. Tu n'as jamais cherché à savoir et tu ne m'as même pas écouté, lorsque j'avais une envie folle de t'en parler.

Cette année et ces quelques mois, m'ont épuisés.

Je suis fatigué.

Je te quitte, comme tu viens de me quitter ce soir.

Sans un dernier mot.

Sans un dernier regard.

Sans un dernier baiser.

Fin du POV.

Tout en pleurant doucement, comme il le fait depuis plus d'un an maintenant. Duo met dans son sac, toutes les affaires qui lui tiennent le plus à cœur. Ainsi que quelques habits pour parer à la situation.

Car ce matin il n'avait pas dans l'idée de quitter, le seul homme qu'il avait aimé et qu'il aimait encore.

« **Vénus.** »

« Miaouuuuuuuuuuu… »

« Viens ma puce. Nous allons faire un tour. »

Duo prend la chatte dans ses bras qu'Heero lui a offert il y a deux ans, pour qu'il ne lui casse plus les pieds avec le fait, qu'il soit seul lorsque lui-même n'était pas à l'appartement.

Duo met Vénus dans sa caisse, puis prend celle-ci et son grand sac. Une fois la porte ouverte prêt à partir. Il balayait du regard une dernière fois, là où il avait vécu 4 ans avec l'amour de sa vie.

Ses larmes redoublent. Et c'est la vue brouillée qu'il sort et referme la porte, en ayant pris soin de laisser ses clés sur la table basse du salon, pour ne pas être tenté… De faire marche arrière.

Ce soir là, l'appartement resta vide de toute vie.

Au petit matin lorsqu' Heero rentra vers 7h30, il trouva bizarre que la porte ne soit pas verrouillée, mais seulement poussée. Il soupira et pensa très fort que ce baka, avait encore oublié de la fermer correctement la veille au soir. Heureusement que celle-ci, ne pouvait pas être ouverte de l'extérieur.

Par contre son regard comprit tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas, une fois à l'intérieur.

Vénus n'était pas venue lui dire bonjour et les clés de Duo se trouvaient sur la table base. L'appartement était rangé impeccablement et les affaires auxquelles Duo tenait n'étaient plus présentes dans la pièce principale.

Heero ferma les yeux et fut pris d'un frisson.

« Non pas ça. »

Il se rendit comme au ralenti, vers leur chambre et le lit parfaitement fait, lui confirma ses craintes.

« **NON**… Pourquoi Duo ? »

Heero chercha dans tout l'appartement, une lettre, un mot.

Mais rien.

Duo ne lui avait rien laissé, en guise d'explications.

Duo l'avait quitté.

Sans un dernier mot.

Sans un dernier regard.

Sans un dernier baiser.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Heero pleura.

**Six mois plus tard. Dans une nouvelle boite de nuit branchée, du Royaume de Sank.**

« Tu devrais danser. »

« Non, je n'ai pas envie. »

Hilde soupire.

« Duo, on est venu pour s'amuser. »

« Rectification Hilde. Tu m'y as traîné pour draguer. »

Hilde lui sourit.

« Oui. Et tu devrais me remercier de t'avoir sorti, de ton petit appartement minable, que tu sous-loues. »

« Je n'ai pas pu faire le difficile. Je te rappelle, que j'ai été pris de cours. Et je n'ai pas besoin de plus, pour le moment. Plus on a grand, plus on a du bordel… Et le bordel, cela me connaît. »

« Il est nickel ton studio ! »

« Ouais. Pas trop le choix non plus, quand tu as 25 mètres carrés et qu'avant tu en avais plus de 120 pour deux et une chatte. Vénus, elle tourne en rond et me le fait comprendre, qu'elle commence à en avoir marre. Mais il n'y a rien qui me plaise, dans les prix que je veux mettre. »

« Oui, je comprends… OH, Une belle plante ! Je te laisse et n'abuse pas du coca. »

« T'inquiètes. Je ne vais pas me soûler, avec ce type de bulle. »

Hilde l'embrasse vite fait sur le front et fonce vers sa nouvelle proie, au cheveux blond. Duo la regarde faire en souriant. Mais d'un coup son sourire disparaît.

Heero est en face de lui avec un autre homme, qu'il tient par sa taille. Le choc est trop violent pour lui et des larmes lui montent aux yeux trop rapidement. Il suffoque et doit quitter ce lieu, où il n'aurait jamais dû venir.

Dans sa précipitation à regagner la sortie. Duo bouscule une personne.

« Duo ! »

« … »

Duo ne peut rien dire. Sa gorge est nouée et il n'arrive plus à respirer. Des larmes inondent son visage. Il part sans même répondre, à l'un de ses anciens meilleurs amis.

« **DUO.** »

La musique couvre la voix de Quatre.

« Merde. »

Quatre bouscule à son tour quelques personnes, pour arriver près du groupe de personnes, avec qui il est venu ce soir.

« Heero, Duo était là. »

« **QUOI !** »

« Il se dirigeait rapidement vers la sortie, en état de choc. Je pense qu'il a dû te voir avec Trowa. Il n'a pas dû le reconnaître et même s'il l'a reconnu, il n'a pas compris ton geste actuel. »

« Je vous laisse. »

« **Heero.** »

« Hn ? »

« Ramène-le-nous, si tu peux. Sinon prends soin de lui. »

« Hn. »

Heero à son tour, sort aussi vite que cela lui est possible.

Une fois à l'extérieur, il cherche par où Duo a bien pu partir. Il tente sa chance pour la ligne droite. Et cela lui réussit.

Car Duo est à environ 100 mètres de la boite. Assis au sol, contre un arbre. En train de se balancer d'avant en arrière. Ses pleurs sont bruyants, car on entend bien qu'il cherche de l'air, entre chaque spasme de son corps.

Le cœur d'Heero lui fait encore plus mal, que ces 6 derniers mois. Il s'approche de lui et une fois à genoux face à lui. Il l'attire, contre son torse. Duo par instinct, s'accroche comme à une bouée de sauvetage. Mais très vite, sentant son erreur. Il le repousse violemment.

Heero avait prévu le coup. Il tient Duo fermement contre lui.

Duo, se débat avec toutes les forces qui lui restent. Mais aucun son, n'arrive à franchir ses lèvres. Il manque d'air et a de plus en plus de mal à respirer. Il pensait être dans les bras de Quatre et non ceux de son ex-amant…

Qu'il aimait encore.

« Calme-toi et respire doucement. »

« _**EUUUEUUUEUUU…**_ »

Pour seule réponse, Heero à la respiration de Duo et de ses poumons, qui cherchent désespérément à respirer l'air environnant.

« Duo, je t'en prie respire plus doucement. Mon ange calme-toi… »

Duo est épuisé. Sa crise de larmes a eu raison de lui. Il a baissé les bras et se retrouva affalé dans ceux d'Heero. Toujours en pleurs et en ayant du mal à trouver de l'air.

Heero lui caressait les cheveux. Et petit à petit Duo se calma et sa respiration devint plus régulière. Mais ses pleurs étaient toujours présents.

« Tu m'as fait peur mon ange. »

« Plus ton ange. »

« Pourquoi ? »

« Tu en as un autre. »

« Trowa n'est pas mon ange… Et l'ange de Trowa se trouve être Quatre. Tu n'as pas pu oublier cela Duo. »

Duo papillonne des yeux et se redresse, en fixant Heero droit dans les yeux.

« Trowa ? »

« Oui, Trowa. »

« Tu… Tu tiens Trowa par la taille, toi maintenant ? »

« Oui. Je le félicitais pour la nouvelle qu'il venait de nous annoncer. Et Wufei nous prenait en photo avec son nouveau joujou, que Zechs lui a offert. »

« Zechs ! Wufei ! Félicitations. Trowa ? Et Quatre et toi… Vous venez faire quoi, dans tout cela ? »

« Si j'avais pu te retrouver, Quatre et Trowa auraient pu te l'annoncer avec nous ce soir. »

« Je ne me suis pas caché. »

Heero fronce les sourcils.

« Je ne t'ai pas trouvé Duo. »

« Le studio que je sous-loue est loué par une tierce personne. Elle me l'a loué durant son absence de 8 mois, tout meublé. Donc tout est resté à son nom. Elle revient dans 2 mois à Sank. »

« Hn. Je comprends mieux. Tu va devoir trouver un autre logement… Et tu ne fais jamais de courses ? »

Duo rougit encore plus. Ses joues sont déjà toutes rouges et chaudes en prime. Ses yeux lui piquent particulièrement.

« Je sors peu. C'est Hilde qui s'en charge. »

Heero a un micro sourire, mais celui-ci est forcé.

« Je vois. Vous vivez ensemble. »

« **MAIS NON. JE VIS SEUL AVEC VÉNUS.** »

« Gomen. Je ne voulais pas te blesser une fois de plus. »

« C'est pour cette raison aussi, que je suis parti. »

« Sans un mot d'explication. »

« Tu ne m'écoutais plus. M'aurais-tu seulement lu ? »

« Oui, Duo. Car cela m'a fait mal, de ne pas te trouver le matin dans notre appartement. »

« Il est à toi cet appartement. Je n'ai pas participé à son achat. »

Heero soupire.

« Tu ne travaillais plus Duo. »

« Qu'en sais-tu ? Tu n'as pas voulu écouter non plus, lorsque j'ai essayé de te parler tous les soirs durant pratiquement deux mois, avant ma démission des Preventers. J'ai pas eu mon mot à dire lorsque tu m'as dit « On déménage dans un mois. » J'ai suivi. Nos disputes constantes me fatiguaient. J'avais déjà assez de mes maux de tête. »

« Oui… Tes maux de tête tous les soirs…J'ai gardé toutes tes affaires. Rien n'a bougé. »

« Ah ! Pour la tête, j'ai eu l'explication il y a trois mois. »

« J'en suis ravi… Duo reviens. »

« Non. Je veux pas… Je ne veux plus des cris, des reproches, des bakas continuels, des sermons, d'ELLE ! … Et de mes pleurs toutes les fois où tu partais, après que nous nous soyons disputés. Ou que tu allais la rejoindre, comme ce dernier soir… Je n'en pouvais plus Heero, j'étais fatigué. Je le suis toujours… »

« Donc, tu m'aimes encore. »

Duo se bouine contre le torse d'Heero.

« Oui. Je t'ai toujours aimé et je t'aime toujours. C'est pour cela que ça fait si mal Heero. »

Heero ferme les yeux et sourit en soupirant, rassuré que son ange l'aime toujours. Puis, ils les rouvrent et remonte son précieux fardeau contre lui.

« Duo, regarde-moi. »

« Non, je t'ai déjà trop regardé. Cela va être encore plus dur et faire encore plus mal. »

« Je t'en prie mon ange, regarde-moi. »

Duo soupire fortement et se force à relever la tête. Puis il plonge son regard améthyste, dans celui cobalt d'Heero.

« Recommençons tout ! Une nouvelle vie. Un nouveau départ. Une nouvelle habitation. »

Les lèvres de Duo tremblent.

« Elle est entre nous, Heero. C'est impossible. Elle sera toujours celle, qui passera avant moi. »

« Plus maintenant… Il m'a fallu ton départ pour le comprendre. Mais maintenant que je t'ai dans mes bras à nouveau. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser fuir une nouvelle fois, mon Dieu de la mort. »

« Tu ne démissionneras pas. Elle t'en empêchera et toi tu feras ce qu'elle te dit. Tu l'as toujours fait Heero, tu ne m'as jamais écouté. Elle oui. »

Heero sourit cette fois-ci et embrasse Duo, du bout des lèvres. Et se retire de ce doux contact, qui lui a tant manqué depuis plus de 6 mois. Car cela faisait déjà plus d'un mois qu'ils se s'étaient pas touchés, ni embrassés, avant le départ de Duo.

Duo est quelque peu perdu de ce que vient de faire Heero. Son cœur se ressert un peu plus. Duo a l'impression que celui-ci va le lâcher à tout moment.

« J'ai déjà démissionné mon ange. »

« **HEIN !** »

« Nous serions mieux au chaud Duo. Je suppose que tu avais une veste ou manteau quand tu es arrivé ? »

« Voui, je n'ai pas pu la prendre en sortant. J'avais besoin d'air. »

« Quatre et les autres nous attendent. Si nous allions les rejoindre. Nous en parlerons plus au calme. D'accord. »

« La boite c'est pas des plus calmes. J'ai mal aux yeux, je commence à avoir mal à la tête et je suis fatigué, Heero. Je n'ai pas trop envie de revoir tout le monde, au bout de 7 mois. »

« D'accord, je comprends. Relève-toi. »

Duo le fait, mais il est épuisé et ses jambes ont un moment de faiblesse. Heero a tout juste le temps de se relever et de le soutenir.

« En effet, tu es fatigué. »

« Hum… »

Heero passe son bras droit sous les jambes à Duo et en moins de deux, celui-ci se retrouve dans ses bras.

« On va récupérer nos affaires, nous nous rhabillions et je te raccompagne chez toi, si tu m'y autorises. »

« Oui. »

« Je vais juste aller prévenir Quatre, pour qu'il ne s'inquiète pas. »

« Bien sûr Heero. »

Moins de 45 minutes plus tard Duo est changé et dans son lit. Heero le regarde et l'embrasse sur le front.

Heero lui a mis ses gouttes dans les yeux.

« Dors, maintenant. Tu as toujours mal à la tête ? »

« Oui, mais ça va passer, avec le comprimé que j'ai pris. C'est d'avoir pleurer trop, qui m'a déclencher cette migraine (1). »

« Hn. Je partirai, dès que tu seras parti au pays des rêves. »

« Reste avec moi. »

« Non, Duo »

« Reste steuplaît. Et nous n'avons pas encore eu notre discussion. »

Heero soupire par le nez.

« Je peux dormir sur le petit canapé ? Tu as une couverture à me prêter ? »

« Oui. Mais tu vas mal dormir. Le lit est grand Heero. »

« Non, Duo. J'ai trop envie de toi mon ange. Je ne pourrai pas rester à tes côtés sagement. »

« Bien, je n'insiste pas. Tu as une couverture dans le placard mural. »

Et Duo lui donne l'autre oreiller de son lit.

« Tiens, pour ta tête. »

« Merci. »

Heero a bien du mal à trouver une place, sur son lit de fortune. Il est resté habillé et mit du temps à trouver le sommeil. Duo lui, était parti au pays des rêves très rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Duo se réveille. Il regarda immédiatement en direction du canapé. N'y voyant pas Heero, il commence à pleurer silencieusement.

Moins de 5 minutes plus tard. La porte de son studio s'ouvre. Et Heero rentre, avec un sac en plastique à la main. Vénus vient l'accueillir, comme elle le faisait 6 mois auparavant.

Heero caresse la chatte qui ronronne en se frotte à son bas de pantalon. Puis il referme la porte et regarde le lit, pour voir si Duo dort toujours.

Son visage change d'expression, lorsqu'il voit les larmes coulaient le long des joues de Duo.

« Duo qu'y a-t-il ? »

Heero pose son sac sur la table basse et va de suite vers son ange.

« J'ai cru que tu étais reparti, pour toujours. »

Heero le prend dans ses bras, après s'être assis sur le lit.

« Je suis juste allé acheter des croissants. Duo, je ne vais pas partir comme un sauvage. C'est fini, je ne travaille plus pour elle, ni les Preventers. Je suis mon seul maître mon ange. »

« Pardon. »

Heero l'embrasse sur les cheveux.

« Tu pleurais donc à chaque fois que je te laissais seul ? »

Duo rougit de honte et s'installe un peu mieux, dans les bras d'Heero. Cela le fait sourire et il soupire d'aisance, d'avoir à nouveau la chance de pouvoir le serrer dans ses bras et contre son cœur…

Qui revit depuis cette nuit. Car il a retrouvé son unique amour.

« Oui. »

« J'ai été aveugle, en plus d'être un baka de première. »

« Oui. »

« Merci mon ange. »

« Désolé mon amour. »

« Tu me pardonnes. Tu viens enfin de me dire « Mon amour » ! »

« Un peu. Raconte-moi Réléna »

« Je te raconte et toi ensuite tu me racontes ce que tu fais depuis 15 mois, mon ange. »

« Voui. »

Nous avons beaucoup parlé, en prenant notre petit déjeuner, ce matin là.

Cela ne nous était pas arrivé depuis…

Jamais en fait !

**Six mois ont à nouveau passé.**

En 1 an tellement de choses, ce sont passées.

Je t'ai quitté.

Tu m'as retrouvé.

Nous nous sommes expliqué.

Et nous avons tout recommencé avec Vénus.

« Tu es fatigué Duo et tes yeux aussi. C'est fini pour aujourd'hui. »

Duo ne l'a pas entendu rentrer et sursaute.

« AH ! Il est déjà l'heure. Je n'ai pas encore fini. »

« Cela devra attendre demain matin. »

« Mais les enfants… »

« Attendront que leur auteur soit reposé, pour que tu reprennes la narration d'un conte, par le billet de sa plume. J'ai envie de te faire un câlin man ange. »

Heero lui ôte ses lunettes, qu'il doit porter à chaque fois qu'il travaille sur écran, où regarde la télévision.

« Je stoppe tout, mon amour et j'arrive. »

« Je récupère Vénus. »

Duo est tout sourire et toujours prêt pour un câlin. Surtout ceux où il est entre les bras d'Heero à ronronner. Avec Vénus qui elle-même, ronronne sous les caresses de son maître.

Ce câlin là, ne fait pas exception.

Heero est allongé sur la balancelle de leur maison et Duo sur lui avec Vénus couchée aussi sur Heero.

Du bonheur à l'état pur.

Ils sont depuis 5 mois dans leur nouvelle maison. Loin des bruits de la ville de Sank. Mais assez près pour qu'Heero, se rende à son bureau tous les jours de la semaine. Bureau qu'il quitte, sans exception à 17 heures tous les jours. Étant le patron, il peut se le permettre. Il arrive aussi sur les lieux de son travail, à 7h30 du matin et déjeune à peine le midi.

Son ange vaut tous ces sacrifices, qui n'en sont plus.

Duo lui se lève plus tard. Il a pris en affection leur nouveau lit. Il commence à écrire sur son portable vers 9h30 et arrête pour déjeuner un peu. Normalement il éteint celui-ci à 17h20. Mais aujourd'hui, il n'a pas pu se résigner à ne pas finir son chapitre. Duo est devenu l'inconditionnel des tous petits depuis 3 ans. Il avait fait un essai avant de tout laisser, pour vivre sa passion à fond.

**_M. Shini_**, avait beaucoup de succès. Et pas uniquement chez les tous petits. Chez les adultes, aussi.

Ce nouveau départ se passe bien.

Des disputes, mais sans gravité et toujours pardonnées immédiatement.

Duo ne laisse plus rien traîner dans leur nouvelle maison. Qui fait plus de 8 fois la superficie, du studio où il a vécu 7 mois. Son atelier à dessin à l'étage, pour illustrer ses livres, est à lui seul de sa taille…

Vénus ne tourne plus en rond et fait des escapades nocturnes, de temps en temps.

Ce qui lui vaut son état actuel. Celui d'être bientôt maman.

« Heero, on pourra garder un chaton ? »

« Un seul mon ange. »

« Merci. »

« Dors un peu. J'ai commandé notre repas de ce soir chez le traiteur, pendant que tu remettais ton bureau de travail en ordre pour demain. »

« Hummmmmmmmmm et on mange quoi ? »

« Une quiche et un phare aux pruneaux. Nous avons de la salade sous vide. C'est simple, mais il n'avait plus grand chose. Et notre frigo non plus d'ailleurs. »

« Je ferais les courses demain sur le net. »

« Hn. Maintenant un petit dodo. Je te réveille dans une petite heure. Il fait doux ce soir et dans deux jours, il faut que tu sois en pleine forme. »

« Je le serais. »

Duo soupire contre le torse de son amant.

« Ils en ont de la chance tous les quatre. »

« Hn. »

Duo ne rajoute rien. Il ne veut pas être celui qui donnera lieu, à une discussion sans fin. Et à l'aboutissant digne du système Zéro.

**Samedi avant de partir au mariage de Trowa, Quatre, Wufei et Zechs.**

Ces quatre là, avaient décidé de se marier en même temps. Duo était heureux pour eux et en même temps un peu jaloux.

Il devait bien le reconnaître.

« Tiens ton costume, Duo. »

« Hein ! Mais ce n'est pas celui que nous avons acheté ensemble. Je l'ai dans les mains Heero. »

« Hn, je sais. Donne-le-moi d'ailleurs. Habille-toi, nous allons être en retard. Je m'habille dans une autre chambre. »

Lorsque Duo ouvre la housse noire qu'Heero lui avait donnée, des larmes inondent ses joues. Serait-il possible qu'eux aussi en ce jour, deviennent maris aux yeux de la loi de Sank.

Duo n'ose l'espérer et revêtit le magnifiquement costume blanc, avec sur son gilet de petits motifs en fil d'Or.

Lorsque Heero le rejoint 20 minutes plus tard, Duo pleure à nouveau en voyant son amour dans un costume noir, lui tombant à la perfection, tout comme le sien lui tombait.

« Heero je… »

« Chut… Veux-tu m'épouser aujourd'hui mon ange ? »

« Oui, Oh oui je le veux. Comment as-tu peux me cacher tout cela ? »

« On m'a beaucoup aidé et ton petit oubli d'il y a deux jours de notre accord, m'a aidé aussi je dois le reconnaître.

« Tu es magnifique mon amour. »

« Pas autant que toi mon ange. »

« Je t'aime Heero. Et j'ai cru te perdre. »

« Nous nous sommes retrouvés et je n'ai pas l'intention de te perdre à nouveau mon ange. Allons-y, sinon nous allons être en retard pour notre propre mariage et les deux autres couples ne vont pas apprécier. »

« Ils étaient au courant, je suppose. »

« Tu supposes bien. Et tous tes amis, ainsi que toutes les personnes qui travaillent avec toi pour tes livres, ont été invités. »

« Je n'en reviens pas que tu aies tout fait sans que je m'en rende compte. »

« L'avantage de travailler à 20 minutes de la maison. »

« Hum… Et j'en suis très heureux. Car comme cela nos retrouvailles tous les soirs, ne sont que merveilleuses depuis 5 mois. »

« Prêt ? »

« Oui prêt. Et les Alliances ? »

Heero lui sourit tendrement et l'embrasse du bout des lèvres.

« Nos témoins les ont. »

« Quatre pour moi et Trowa pour toi ? »

« Non. Quatre et Wufei pour toi et Trowa et Zechs pour moi. Comme nous étions leurs témoins respectifs à eux quatre, j'ai trouvé l'idée de les avoir à eux quatre pour nous. »

« Excellente idée. Deux fois plus de bonheur pour notre avenir. Dieu, que je t'aime mon amour. »

« Moi aussi petit démon, mais là il faut y aller. »

« Voui. »

Deux heures plus tard, trois couples de jeunes mariés sorte du palais de Sank, tous maris et maris.

Réléna et Hilde sortent ensemble, depuis qu'elles s'étaient revues 4 mois plus tôt, lors de la pendaison de crémaillère des garçons, dans leur nouvelle maison. Elles ne se quittaient plus, depuis ce jour là. Hilde avait trouvé sa proie et Réléna était heureuse d'être celle-ci.

Elle avait ouvert les yeux 1 an plus tôt, lorsque Heero lui-même avait ouvert les siens.

Elle le manipulait tout en sachant, qu'il ne l'aimait pas. De son côté, lui trouvait en cela une échappatoire, au traintrain de sa vie de tous les jours, malgré le fait qu'il aimait Duo par-dessus tout. Il avait mis plus de 15 jours à se remettre de son départ. Et après avoir démissionné de ses fonctions, de garde du corps, ainsi que des Preventers. Il avait commencé ses recherches pour essayer de retrouver Duo.

Mais tout cela faisait partie du passé.

Heero et Duo sont maintenant mariés.

Un avenir à deux, pour le meilleur et le pire.

La nuit de noce ne passa dans leur propre maison, dans une chambre digne d'un conte de fée.

Heero avait tout prévu.

Duo avait râlé qu'il l'abandonne deux heures après le repas du midi. Heero avait su se faire pardonner en dansant toute la soirée avec lui. Sans laisser quiconque toucher à son ange boudeur.

Duo demanda pardon à son mari, pour sa micro crise, juste après leur mariage. Car la chambre où ils allaient s'unir cette nuit, était magnifique.

Heero lui pardonna et lui fit l'amour, comme ils ne l'avaient encore jamais fait. Duo en perdit la notion du temps et quelques neurones au passage.

La lecture du Kama-Sutra avait ce soir, portait ses fruits. Duo ne s'en plaindrait pas et allait même en redemander.

C'est un Duo fatigué, mais heureux. Qui somnole sur le ventre. Reposant sur le torse de son mari, les cheveux éparpillés tout autour de lui.

Heero le contemple.

Duo est plus que beau. Aucun mot ne pourrait définir sa beauté.

Car elle est irréelle à ses yeux.

Et cette beauté, lui a dit « **Oui** » hier, avant midi.

Heero s'était promis une chose, il y a 6 mois.

S'il avait une deuxième chance auprès du Shinigami, il ferait tout pour le rendre heureux et de le faire pleurer uniquement de bonheur.

Cette mission qu'il s'était imposé, était pour la vie.

Cette vie reposait sur son torse et n'avait aucun sens sans elle.

Duo était sa vie, comme lui était la sienne.

Maintenant dans leur maison, il y a…

_**Des mots. **_

_**Des regards. **_

_**Des baisers.**_

Et un amour réciproque qui grandit de jour en jour.

Duo est toujours fatigué, le soir tard dans la nuit.

Mais plus pour les mêmes raisons, qu'il y a 1 an.

Cette fatigue là…

Duo la veut tous les jours, que Dieu fait.

© … **_FIN_**…©

AU REVOIR

_**Catirella**_

(1) - Juste pour info : Je suis migraineuse depuis pas mal d'années . Donc je sais de quoi je parle et je connais très bien les médicaments ou autres qui soulagent, ou ne soulagent pas. En cas de forte crise, je fais un mélange de deux choses différentes, qui ne fonctionne pas à tous les coups. Bernie le sait…J'ai dû une seule fois quitter mon ancien travail car la crise était trop forte. A l'époque je n'avais pas ces deux traitements de choc. Qui ne font presque plus effet, sur moi après 4 ans. Donc, ne me faites pas un cours sur les migraines, c'est mon quotidien depuis des années. _Bisou, Cat_

* * *

_**La vie vaut-elle d'être vécue ?  
Difficile à dire, car hélas elle ne ressemble pas à cela.  
Merci à vous d'avoir pris le temps de lire cet OS.  
Et d'éventuellement y laisser un commentaire…**_


End file.
